The Words She Left
by Trustshipping
Summary: Four top thieves ISIS, ANZU, SHIZUKA, MAI have their eyes set on the four remaining M. Items owned by SETO, YAMI, MALIK, JOEY. Their mission is simple: seek, seduce, steal, and then kill. However, what happens when these girls fall in love? Ch 5 up!
1. 1 The Words She Misread

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Yugioh! 

THE WORDS SHE LEFT

Summary In the year 2005 (two years after battle city time if there was one), the Shadow Brigand are infamous in the black market. Four of their top thieves (aka Isis, Anzu, Shizuka, and Mai) have their eyes set on the four remaining M. Items owned by Seto, Yami, Malik, and Joey. Their mission is simple: seek, seduce, and then steal. However this time, their mission becomes a lot more complicated when theses girls unexpectedly fall in love.  
The Shadow Brigand: the S.B. steals magical items around the world. Their latest target is the M. items, which was heard to be able to grant infinite wishes when brought together. The "Master" sends his most talented thieves (Mai, Isis, Anzu, and Shizuka) after the last four and bribes them by promising to grant all their wishes.

Mai(26): The most infamous of the four, but also the loneliest. Ever since her best friend, Cyndia (Cecilia in US), died on her mission for the M. eye, Mai has never opened up to the other three girls. Her greatest fear is both being lonely and being loved. Mai does not know how or why Cyndia died and she takes Cyndia's letter too seriously and looks for a real jewel, thus appearing to be a gold-digger. Mai's wish is to resurrect Cyndia. Mai's last target was Shaadi, where she obtained the M. scale and M. key. This fresh capture puts Mai on the top of the list. Mai has never hesitated on any mission, until she meets Joey, who she mistakes for Bakura, the M. ring holder. She poses as a school teacher at the high school.

Cyndia(28): Once the best of the best, she took a mission to steal the M. eye from Pegasus. However, she soon found herself as much in love as Pegasus was. On their wedding night, the night when she was suppose to kill him and take out his M. eye, she visits Mai and leaves her a letter, tell her to hold on to the jewels that she herself lost. The next day, her body is found dead in front of the S.B. headquarters with her fist shut tight while holding a gold ball. After forcing her fist open, the S.B. found the M. eye. Cyndia's wish was a life with love and happiness, which she never got. The story of Cyndia and Pegasus sets the example of what will happen to our four girls.

Isis(22): She is the strength of the group of best friends: herself, Anzu, and Shizuka. An orphan, Isis's wish is to find her long lost brother whose name she doesn't even know. The best of the S.B. after Mai, Isis gets her target each time and her nickname is the Mistress of Disguise because Isis appears as a different person on each mission. Her target is "the CEO of Kaiba Corp", the most arrogant 18 year-old in Toyko. Since he is the most stubborn of the four M. holders, she has a hard time with this mission. She poses as "Iris Nitar" to work as Kaiba's secretary, but Kaiba won't even give her the time of day. However, she does fall in love with a Seto she meets in town. Unaware that Seto and Kaiba are the same person, she falls in love with Seto and vice versa. However, Seto has the M. necklace, which tells him the past, present, and near future. What will happen when the M. necklace tells Seto who she really is and who she was sent to kill?

Anzu (18): The most ambitious and optimistic of the girls, Anzu's target is the ever-smiling Yugi, whom has a split personality from the M. puzzle. She becomes a student at the high school. Although she develops a quick yet strong friendship with Yugi, she becomes intrigued with the darker half of him. Anzu's wish is to be a famous dancer and she must take the M. puzzle from Yugi to get it. However, will she be willing to take and kill Yami, the spirit of the M. puzzle, from her friend Yugi?

Shizuka (14): The baby of the three best friends, Shizuka is losing her sight from a genetic disease. Thus she works for the S.B. to wish for her sight back and also to find her ALSO long lost brother. Shizuka doesn't remember what he looks like, only his voice. Although she doesn't seem to like Malik at first, he grows on her and soon she finds herself the comfort and support of him. Will she take his M. rob to save her sight, or will she actually choose love?

Joey(19): The best friend of Yugi and Yami, Joey is as carefree as Yugi. However when he meets his new teacher Mai, he becomes determined to win her cold heart. Knowing she has a fetish with gold, he askes Bakura to borrow his M. ring. Thinking that Joey was Bakura, she quickly works her magic. Unknown to Mai, her "magic" begins to work both ways. Will Joey be the top thief's downfall, or will Mai finish her mission like she did with all the others? And how will Shizuka affect this outcome when she figures out that Joey is her brother?

Seto(19): Silent and cold, everyone thought Isis got the short straw in this mission. Seto is the CEO of Kaiba Corp and always hides his deep blue eyes behind sunglasses. Can the millionaire possibly want anything that he didn't already have? The M. necklace that he treasures allows him to see the past, present, and near future, thus allows him to be a successful CEO. So why would he possibly sacrifice this magical item for a girl like Isis?

Malik(18): Malik stumbled into Seto threee years ago when he was separated from Isis. Although Malik does all of Seto's dirty work, like kill all his competitors, Malik is actually the closest thing Seto has to a friend. (Mokuba died a three years ago) Malik's success comes from his M. rod that allows him to control the mind and body of anyone. Behind Seto's servent is a hopeful and lonely boy looking for his sister. When Shizuka comes along, will the innocent girl fill in the whole in his heart? And when her life is in danger, will he sacrifice his M. rod in trade for her safety?

Yugi(17): The male replica of Anzu, Yugi lives a happy life in high school. He grows a slight crush on the popular Anzu. However, Anzu is in love with Yami, Yugi's other self. How will their friendship stand when Anzu must steal his M. puzzle and kill Yami?

LET OUR STORY BEGIN

A shadow entered the room of Mai by the window, which was probably the most opulent room in the west wing.

"Oh Mai, I wish it wasn't this way," the shadow whispered before placing a piece of paper by Mai's pillow. The shadow turned to leave, but stopped. "Maybe only five minutes," but the shadow left only until she was sure she would be caught if she stayed any longer.

YAWN Mai, the blonde princess, stepped out of her queen-sized bed. Why is it so cold in here? The window...it's open. Mai walks up to the window and the salty air splashed her face. The S.B. headquarters are by the ocean. How strange. I feel like I was watched... But Mai thought that it was a silly idea and shrugged it off. If you can't see them...then it doesn't existed. You can see gold and you can touch money. But I see no guardian angels around...

After getting dressed, our blonde princess strolled into the living room and looked at her wall calendar. July 22nd... Cyndia has been gone for two months now. She's never taken so long for a mission before.

FLASHBACK  
When Mai entered the room, she found Cyndia busy packing. The two women shared a room even though they were important enough to own two rooms each.

"Another mission type-Y?" Mai smirked even though she was upset that Cyndia had to leave.  
"No, not a seduce & steal mission.." Cyndia shook her head gently. "Master called it a "special mission.  
"Yeah. Something about a group of magical items that can grant infinite wishes"  
"Infinite wishes! Cyndia, this is the chance we've been waiting for! We can wish ourselves out of this crummy place." (Members of the S.B. has to swear life long loyalty)  
"That my dear Mai," Cyndia beamed, "is exactly what I was thinking"

END OF FLASHBACK

Mai was about to take a shower before going to the dining hall for breakfast when it a loud knock was heard. When she opened the door, she saw a distraught Anzu, another top S.B. member.

"Anzu, what's the matter?" Mai asked, worried about her fellow agent.

"Master found Cyndia outside..." Anzu whispered as though she didn't know how to continue. "She's...dead, Mai."

It's been an hour since they found Cyndia's dead body but she was already put to rest. It was a tradition to bury the body of S.B. agents at sea and Cyndia was not an exception. The other agents found it wrong for Mai to not be there, since they were the best of friends, but nobody, not even Anzu could convince her to come out of her room. Mai had no interest in seeing her dead body.

I only believe in what I have seen and touched. Cyndia's not dead. That's not her body Master found. It's a cruel joke and Cyndia will show up tomorrow.

But Cyndia did not show up tomorrow and Mai slowly began to accept the truth. She did not leave her room that day, nor that night. In fact, Mai did not leave her bed, not until she had found the tear soaked letter that had left the other night. Although it was tiredly smeared, Mai tired to read it to the best of her abilities.

These words I leave are for my dearest Mai

These words I leave avoid a teary goodbye

My letter is short but it's important my dear

For me to tell you to face your greatest tears

I learned to late that on this Earth

Are things that make even diamonds lose their worth

Capture these treasures like I have tried

Don't fail like me who by now have died

Cyndia

"Things that are worth more than diamonds? She must mean the magical items!" Mai exclaimed. "Yes that's it! I can wish her back. Silly me... while I'm here crying, I could be looking for these items!"

Unknown to her, unfortunately, her tears had disfigured the letter that Mai had misread a few of the most important words...

Just wait, Cyndia, I'll find those treasures before you know it.

Mai isn't exactly the patient type. By tomorrow morning, she had already thrown some clothes into a suitcase. She put it in the living room and had planned to leave after lunch. However, someone decided to pay her visit...

KNOCK KNOCK

Mai opened the door and gasped. The last person she had wanted to see was standing outside her door.

"Master! What are you doing here!" the bewildered Mai asked nervously.

Eyeing the suitcase, he said, "Leaving, Mai?"

"No! Course not! Just..." Thinking quickly Mai replied, "Just always prepared for another mission, sir!"

Chucking, the Master said, "How perfect. I came to tell you about your new mission. Follow me, Mai."

Although she was cursing herself for her horrible luck, Mai followed the Master as they headed downstairs.

"As you probably know, Cyndia was on a very important mission before she died. I'm giving you Cyndia's unfinished mission. You know what it was right?"

"No, not really..." Mai said not looking up.

"She was after the M. items. There's the M. eye, scale, key, ring, necklace, puzzle, and rod. These are not normal treasures we are talking about. Even though these items are pure gold artifacts that date back to Ancient Egypt, the real reason I want them is because of their magical powers."

Magic... something created in the dreams of humanity. Magic... the last thing that can save Cyndia...

The Master continued. "Once every millennium, any owners of the items will be able to have all their wishes fulfilled. However, the items must all be close together to work and the seven items can now be anywhere on Earth! Cyndia got one of them already, but it costed her life..."

Mai finched at those last words. It wasn't worth it...

He continued. "I didn't think it would be so hard, but apparently the M. items have much more magic than I had anticipated. Apparently, the M. items can't be stolen because each item bonds with the owner at first touch. The only way to break the magical bond is if the owner gives the item willingly. 100 willingly. That means no blackmail, no threats, and no force. The owner has to actually want to give it to the other person. "

Mai wanted to ask how this killed Cyndia, but she knew she either wouldn't get the truth or she wouldn't like the answer. By now they were in an empty hallway under the S.B. headquarters.

The air! There's a strange smell in the air. But Mai has smelled this many times before. It was no surprise that she recognized it right away. It's the smell of death...

"The bond even lasts through death, Mai," the Master stated while unlocking a door in front of them.

The smell! It's getting stronger!

Behind the door lied a dark room. The master entered and Mai reluctantly followed him in. The lights turned on and Mai felt her legs give away when she saw the origin of the smell. There in the middle of the floor lied a lifeless body. But it wasn't just any body...It belonged to...

The Master interrupted her thoughts. "She was able to retrieve the M. eye from its owner. But it killed her at the same it." The Master said it in a tone that Mai could only interpret as disappointment, the disappointment of losing his best agent.

"So much blood.." was all that could come out of her mouth. But inside her head, Mai was screaming, screaming bloody murder.

THAT'S NOT CYNDIA! THAT'S JUST SOME DEAD BODY! MY CYNDIA ISN'T DEAD!

But Mai knew she was just kidding herself. The body's blood-soaked blonde curls belonged to Cyndia. The beautiful, but blood-stained, porcelain face was Cyndia's and Cyndia's alone. Blood was everything, even on the white dress the still body was wearing.

A wedding dress... She's wearing a wedding dress...

"This isn't Cyndia," Mai whispered slowly. "Cyndia was buried at sea," she said while desperately trying to think of excuses.

Why does it hurt so much? It won't seem to go away. Air... I need fresh air! Get me out of this room!

"No, Mai." The Master replied sternly, "That was only a doll that was buried yesterday. I couldn't bury the body because Cyndia died while still wielding the M. eye."

It was only then that Mai noticed the golden ball cluched in Cyndia's bloody fist.

"Remove it, Mai," the Master commanded.

Stepping up to the dead body slowly, Mai took the ball from the cold fingers of her best friend. "Only a person who has a stronger bond with the owner than the itme has can remove the item without harm. Anyone else that tries could have their hands burned off."

The Master's hand... He's trying to hide it...

"Mai, I have located two other items. There are owned by the same person. His named is Shaadi and he's in Egypt. That's all the information I have so far. I will inform you when more information is found. Go, Mai. Get them and you can have any wish want, as long as you bring me all the items. Go, Mai, hurry. The day that the items grant wishes is on the 26th of the last month of this year."

Five months for six items! Looks like I won't be able to slack off...

"Yes Master," Mai said softly. "But Master?" Mai's eyes narrowed in barely controlled anger, "Bury Cyndia's body."

A boy with pale blonde hair down to his shoulders walked into Kaiba Corp. He had a golden rod between his belt on his back. Everyone always stares at the golden rod that seemed to emit a mystic force. He approached the secretary's desk to find a sniffling woman. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"I'm here to see Kaiba," the boy said, completely ignoring the woman's pitiful state.

At the sound of Kaiba's name, the woman burst into fresh tears. "Women..." the boy thought out loud as he rolled his lucid amethyst eyes. "I'll just invite myself in."

"Yo, Seto," the boy greeted the CEO of Kaiba Corp when he opened his office door. "WOAH! What did you do to your hair!" The once beautiful hair of our favorite CEO was gelled back. (Like Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter) And his blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of probably million-dollar sunglasses.

Not surprised by the boy's reaction, the CEO replied, "Other companies will be complaining that the CEO of Kaiba Corp is only a teenager. Sales will fall if I don't improve my imagine."

Seto has been looking into the future again. He seems to be quite obsessed with the necklace lately. "Oi, Seto. What did you do to your poor secretary?" Malik mocked.

"She moved the necklace... I had to discipline her a bit." Seto answered callously.

"Was she trying to steal it? Did she activate it?"

"No, she was just dusting the room when she moved it. If she saw its power, I wouldn't have let her live."

Malik chuckled. He didn't have to ask whether Seto was serious about that or not. "One of these days, you're going to run out of employees with the way you fire them all. That woman must not have been here for a week, has she?"

"How should I know? I don't pay attention to those girls." Seto smirked, "Besides, the only help I need is you. I heard you got your job done pretty quickly. It was all over the news. Pegasus of Industrials Illusions was found dead in a pool of blood in his house. He was also missing an eye. But I was surprised, Malik. You're not the bloody type."

"It's because I didn't kill him..." Malik said in a slightly angry tone.

"Nani? You mean to say that someone else killed him before you got there?"

"Hai...and the murderer didn't just kill Pegasus. He also killed his wife."

"That idiot is married?" Seto was certainly surprised. There was no mention of a dead woman at the scene.

"Apparently they were wed that day. She was still in her wedding dress"  
"So who's the guy that hated Pegasus enough to mutilate his face?" Seto asked out of curiousity.

"His wife did it." Malik answered callously.

"That's disgusting! Why would she do suck a thing!" the outraged Seto replied.

"She didn't do it on her free will... I was there... Outside the window. I was planning how to kill him without involving the woman but before I knew what happened, I heard a gun shot and Pegasus was on the ground dead. I didn't hear what they said but from what I saw, the guy with the gun threw her a small knife and she reluctantly removed his eye. He ordered the woman to give it to him, but when she refused, he killed her too."

What is that I sense? Seto thought. Malik sounds like he actually pities the woman. He's not the type to care... Still that murder was immoral

"And another thing, Seto," Malik added.

"Yeah?"

"The eye...it reminds me of our rod and necklace. It had the same eye design. You don't think it has some magic powers too, do you?" asked Malik, who sounded uncomfortably worried.

Seto smirked. "You worry too much, Malik. Pegasus wasn't exactly the most like guy in Japan. Besides, he shows off that gold eye of his everywhere."

"I guess you're right. It was probably just for the gold." Malik said with a smile that could melt any girl. Seto always seems to be the logical one.

Isis Ishtar was in her hotel room in downtown Toyko. She was busy trying to hide all her ebony hair under the blonde wig.

Just my luck that Otogi had to have a blonde fetish...

With the help of some strong makeup, Isis walked out of the room as no longer the exotic woman with long black hair, but as a tanned woman with medium blonde hair that was parted on the left. Her short white sun-dress flapped around in the wind, just the way she liked it.

All twenty-first century men are the same. If it isn't the ditsy blonde they want...it's the big booded red head.

"OTOGI!" Isis called out when she saw the creator of Dungeon Dice Game.

Otogi's face lit up at the presence of the beautiful Tishizu Ishita, his personal marketing director for Dungeon Dice. He hasn't known her for long. Actually, she just appeared at his office two months ago with a sparkling resume and hired her on the spot to direct his marketing. However, that wasn't the main reason he hired her.

Tishizu had to be the most attractive woman he has ever seen. With her seductive emerald eyes and perfect figure, he knew he had to keep her around. And after two months, Otogi was ready to admit that he has fallen in love with his employee. He knew she had to love him too. After all, Tishizu has never failed to show affection for him. It's like her main goal is to make him happy.

"You ready to visit my museum, Tishizu?" Otogi warmly asked.

"Otogi, you know that I have always wanted to see your world famous jewel collection!" Isis replied with a wink that sent a spark to his chest.

When the two entered the museum, Isis noticed that there weren't many guards. In fact, she was pretty sure there weren't any! With a James Bond camera, she took pictures of the main diamond displays that interested her.

"Otogi, why don't you protect your jewels. You know that this building could buy the world!" Isis asked in an innocent voice.

"Don't need to, my dear. You see, each display is protected with lasers that can sense if a jewel is moved. If one is moved, the whole building locks the thief down. And that best part is that the lasers aren't needed at night. The floor has invisible electric wires at night. Any thief that steps into this floor would be dead in an instant" Otogi said with a smirk.

He continued, "Last year, a worker of mine found out around the electric wiring and he thought he was being a smartass by wearing thick rubber shoes. Too bad the electricity is so strong that it melted the rubber in ten seconds. Someone found the guy dead the next morning"  
"Oi, Otogi. Isn't that a little harsh?" Isis pouted. "What about the roof and the wall?"

"Nah I don't have the walls or roof electrocuted. It's not like a thief can fly or anything." Otogi said while rolling his eyes.

Actually my dear Isis smirked mentally. I have a feeling that I can fly.

Trustshipping here...I decided to contine the story..but first step is first..i gotta clean up these chapters so i combined and edited some parts please be patient as I finish editing


	2. 2 The Dream She Forgot

Disclaimer: If anyone finds out how to buy Yugioh, please tell me!

THE WORDS SHE LEFT

Summary In the year 2005 (two years after battle city time if there was one), the Shadow Brigand are infamous in the black market. Four of their top thieves (aka Isis, Anzu, Shizuka, and Mai) have their eyes set on the four remaining M. Items owned by Seto, Yami, Malik, and Joey. Their mission is simple: seek, seduce, and then steal. However this time, their mission becomes a lot more complicated when theses girls unexpectedly fall in love.

Trustshipping here! I'm still having problems with the second genre because it can be both angst, tragedy, AND drama...and I'm also adding humor too.  
It can be angst and tragedy because one of out bishies is gonna die...wait...I shouldn't have told you guys that. I bet now you guys are all gonna wonder who it is Why don't you leave in your reviews who you think is gonna die.  
And there's more than plenty of drama in this story...

ATTENTION ALL READERS!  
Lots of you guys have been asking for the couples in this story. Trustshipping is a strong believer that triangles make the story better. So here are the pairings:  
Yami/ Anzu/ Yugi Mai/ Joey Malik/ Shizuka/ Seto/ Isis/ Otogi (I know...this last one is all weird...but I promise you guys will like it)  
There will be no shonen-ai because I feel that the author of Yugioh never wanted it to be.  
Calling all Silentshippers: if you want this story to be some hard core silentshipping... I'm sorry to have to tell you that my name is Trustshipping for a reason D

I WANNA THANK EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME WITH THE QUESTIONS AND I HAVE DECIDED THAT THE S.B. HQ WILL BE IN TOYKO AND RISHID WILL BE FOUR YEARS OLDER THAN ISIS. However, our main guys will live in Domino and go to school there.  
Has anyone else noticed that everyone in Yugioh has an age diffence of four years.  
Rebecca is 8 Mokuba and Shizuka are 12 (I'm 100 sure about this)  
All our main characters are 16 Isis is 20 And Mai is 24 Remember.. everyone is two years older than the real anime because I need the main characters to be 18 winkwink

To Txell-chan: NONONO! KAIBA DOESN'T HAVE BLONDE HAIR! That would be horrible! I meant Kaiba had Draco's hair STYLE...I would never change Kaiba's hair style To those that tried to answer my contest question: I'm sorry :( noone has gotten it right yet. The question is: what did I change in chapter 1 from my ORIGINAL chapter 1. Obviously you had to have read my first version that I changed Wednesday. I think I should give a bigger prize out...how about the winner gets first choice to my next fanfic!

Chichiue Papa Nee-san Older sister Shizuka Serenity Otogi Duke

TRUSTSHIPPING OUT!  
"Nah I don't have the walls or roof electrocuted. It's not like a thief can fly or anything." Otogi said while rolling his eyes.

Actually my dear Isis smirked mentally. I have a feeling that I can fly.

CHAPTER 3: THE DREAM SHE FORGOT Thoughts are 

Only well after midnight did Ishizu enter her hotel suite on the eighth floor. Her throat hurt from the high voice she had to impersonate all night since Otogi insisted that they go to a club after the visit to the museum. Her leg muscles also ached because he had dragged her on to the dance floor also. 

Don't worry, girl. In a few hours, the past two months all be worth it.

Isis tossed her blonde wig onto the floor and fell onto the bed. A quick rest before the heist would do her good. 

Suddenly, Isis felt a warm breeze. 

Who opened the window? And why does my body feel so light...?

Isis slowly opened her tired eyes to find herself suspended in midair. She was no more than several feet above a small cliff, but she felt queasy when she saw the rapids beneath the cliff. 

This river...I've been here before.

"Chichiue! Help me"  
A young boy was desperately trying to keep his head above the water while he called for help from the people on the edge of the cliff. Isis tried to see the boy's face, but even though the desert sun was above her head, the boy's face was only a shadow. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make out the boy's face.

"Save Brother, Chichiue! Hurry!" the girl on the cliff cried to the man next to her. The girl had long ebony hair with bright green eyes.

It's ... me!

The man's face was also dark but Isis knew who she was. Even though the girl and the drowning boy were begging for help, the man just stood there, not moving. Isis would tell that the man was distraught but still did nothing. 

"Chichiue! Help me!"

"Chichiue! Save him!"

Why is he just standing there! Save the boy!

The young Isis seemed to have the same idea. Taking action, she jumped off the cliff and into the river below, white dress and all. As the floating Isis saw her younger self swim towards the failing boy, she felt herself losing air, and fast. Within seconds, she found herself crashing into the icy waters below.

Isis suddenly found herself in the hotel bed again. She was drenched with cold swear and she found it hard to breathe. 

That's the third time this week that I've seen that boy at night. Why do they feel so real...

Isis looked at the clock next to her bed and saw that it was past two in the morning. Time to go into action. 

After changing into a pair of black short shorts and a black tank for the night camouflage and flexible maneuvering, Isis grabbed her black gear bad and proceeded to exit through the window. The hotel's front door closed at one in the morning. Her gear bag was only half the size of a normal backpack, it contained all the equipment she needed for the mission. She sat at the edge of the windowsill and looked nervously into the ocean of darkness. Her breathe froze and her arms became weak.

Great time for me to develop a fear of heights... I guess I won't be using the bat wings to fly fown. The rope and claw will have to do.

With the rope, Isis slid down to the ground and walked to the museum.

How pathetic...I could be gliding from rooftop to rooftop with the bat wings. Why did I let that dream scare me?

At the museum, she swiftly climbed up to the top. She had taken note of the sky roof when she was here earlier today. Using the window cutter from her bag, she carved a big hole in the glass roof. Sliding inside on a rope, Isis landed onto of a glass display that was in the middle of the room. 

Taking some Seran wrap-like sheets from her pack, Isis wrapped her left hand and feet in this clear film that was actually a strong suction sheet that would stick to the walls. With the carving knife, she silently robbed the museum of the most valuable jewels. Jumping from wall to wall, Isis had filled a huge black bag up in no time at all. 

She looked inside the bag and thought, Diamonds, gold, rubies, silver, and more diamonds. How...boring. Doesn't Otogi have anything more...special?

At that thought, Isis noticed a faint glow from across the moon-lit room. It was a gold pendant with a silver chain. With a closer look, she was that here was also a silver snake wrapped around the gold pendant. Imagine it as the bottom half of one of Malik's gold earrings.

While admiring the glowing pendant, Isis carelessly let a single gold ring fall out of the overfilled bag. As Isis cursed herself for making such an amateur mistake, the metal ring clanked and bounced on the cold floor. Without warning, the electrocuted ring exploded in many sharp pieces. 

Bringing her right arm up to protect her face, a piece of the exploding ring cut a deep gash in the forearm. Isis cried out in pain as her blood fell onto the floor and sizzled from the high electricity. Noticing that her cut wasn't going to stop bleeding, she tore the bottom of her tank top to wrap her bleeding arm. 

As she clutched her arm in sharp pain, the pendant grew brighter and Isis could now make out the words on the display. "THE PENDULUM OF DESIRE"  
Originated in Ancient Egypt, this pendulum is rumored to have the ability to locate anything greatly desired by the heart when dowsed by a worthy owner.

Ancient Egypt! How mysterious...I must have it!

A normal human would have never make it across the room but the well-trained Isis landed exactly on the pendulum display. Right when she brought it to her fist, it stopped glowing. In another second, Isis was on the rope and out the building 

Across the city in the Kaiba mansion, a blonde boy was tossing about in bed. Unlike most guys his age, Malik wasn't having one of "those" dreams.

"Nee-san! Where are you going!" cried the four years younger Malik.

The girl he was talking to had long black hair down to her waist and a bag over her shoulders. Around her wrist and waist hung gold chains that shimmered in the desert sun. Anyone could tell that this girl was from an elite class.

The long silence was replaced by cold bitterness when the girl replyed, "I'm leaving, Malik."

"You can't leave now, nee-san. Your wedding is tomorrow!" Malik desparetly tried to convince his sister, even though everything he said seemed to be exactly the worst.

"Why do you think I'm leaving! I'm going to go somewhere far away so I'll never have to see you or Rishid ever again! Rishid treat me like I'm some fragile flower whose only dream is to get married and have children! I never want to get married. I would never trust a guy!"

"But Isis, we hold the honorable Ishtar name! You know your responsibilities to pass down Ishtar Corp and marrying Rishid will but it to rest." Malik tried again.

With a glare, Isis cried, "Did you ever consider that maybe I have a dream too? Father had promised Ishtar Corp to me, not to some worthless servant. He knew that I desearved this job more than anyone else. I know more than enough about Ancient Egypt and archeology to run the museum company. Father left the company in his will, but his executives gave it to Rishid. You know why? Just because I'm a girl!"

Isis stopped to catch her breath. She had been waiting to express this anger for some time now, but it will prove to be a huge mistake to tell it to Malik, who had the M. rod and had mastered erasing and changing memories.

She slowed down as she looked up at the bright blue sky. "I have a dream, Brother, a dream that I will never forget. This girl here has wanted to share the knowledge of Ancient Egypt with the world since she was little. I don't want to do what Papa did. He stole from tombs and others and that's horrible. But it has proven to be impossible for an Ishtar who has to protect the Pharaoh's M. items for life." Isis brought her hands to her neck to remove the necklace around her throat. "So that's why, I'm renouncing the Ishtar name."

Malik's eyes grew in shock as Isis tossed him the magical necklace that she hasn't removed for also a decade.

"But Isis," Malik started softly, trying to lighten the mood, but it hurt too much to smile at that time. "You can't survive out there. Besides, you will miss us too much to leave." 

Isis brought her beautiful green eyes to meet her brother's amethyst. "I'm not weak, Brother, and you know it" Malik nodded automatically. "But you are right about one thing. I would miss you two too much to concentrate on my dream. That is why you must use your rod to erase my memories of you two. I can't forget my dream. Erase my memory right now." Isis said seriously.

You want to leave me! Malik thought sorrowfully.

"No," Malik said softly yet quickly.

You can't leave..

"NO!" Malik said again but louder this time.

I won't let you leave me!

"YOU CAN'T GO, ISIS!"

I can't let you go, my sister, because I...

"YOU"RE GONNE STAY AND MARRY RISHID!"

Because I... 

Malik wrapped his arms around Isis almost violently.

"I won't let you leave, Isis," Malik whispered.

I won't let you leave because... because I love...

"Malik! Wake up," a deep voice called him from his nightmare. Malik opened his eyes to find Seto by his bed with a worried look in this eyes.

"You saw her again, didn't you?" Seto asked sympathetically.

Malik nodded slowly.

"Did you finally see her face or catch her name?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, I saw her." Malik said looking down. "She was beautiful. Long black hair and bright eyes. They were the color of... They were..."

Malik desperately tried to scan his memory for details of his sister but he could only remember the painful words she said.

"I'm renouncing the Ishtar name!"

"I...can't remember. I can't even remember her name!" Malik cried out shamefully.

"Next time. You will remember next time, Malik," Seto insured him.

Malik nodded reluctantly. He wanted to believe Seto, but he has been waken up so many times now that he has gotten quite used to seeing a worried Seto in silk boxes every night.

If anyone had passed by Grand Hotel at four in the morning, he would have seen a beautiful women clutching her right arm in great pain. If he has looked closer, he would have see that she also had a huge black bag that jingled with her every step.

Isis looked up at the Grand Hotel and at her open window on the eighth floor. She knew that she wouldn't be able to make it back up there without terrible pain. Her arm wasn't getting any better and Isis didn't exactly have a medical degree. She took notice of her silver Mustang in the parking lot and decided that she wouldn't be able to get medical attention in any hospital in Domino. She didn't exactly have a legal ID. So she put the theft jewels in her trunk and hopped into the convertible that Master had given her when she turned 21. 

The S.B. has a more than decent medical quarter that was run by non other than her best friend, Shizuka. Shizuka wasn't a thief and thus most of the S.B. looked down on her. However, Isis has more than just great respect for the great doctor who has tended her wounds more than once.

With Isis's slightly faster than legal driving, she arrived at the beautiful sea-side HQ that appeared to be an innocent castle right when the sun was beginning to scare the darkness away. She silently entered the HQ and found Shizuka's room that was ever close to her room and Anzu's room. She gently knocked on her door, but when nobody responded, Isis began banging on it. 

Awaken by the noise, Shizuka reluctantly slipped out of bed and opened the door. However, the sleepy girl was shocked into full awareness when she found her friend clutching a torn arm. Knowing that the injury came first before questions, Shizuka led Isis to a chair while she found her bandages and disinfectants. Isis flinched once in a while but was soon wrapped in a clean bandage.

Knowing that she couldn't hold in her worry any longer, Shizuka asked, "What happened, Isis-san?" Shizuka has equal request for the legendary S.B. agent and sometimes tends to forget that they had known each other for more than three years now.

"Shizuka, we aren't ones who used formal titles." Isis smiled, which Shizuka returned. "I was careless in the mission and was cut by a metal debris. I'm pretty lucky that I didn't get impaled anywhere else."

"Um...actually Isis..." Shizuka began but stopped herself. She simple pointed to Isis back.

Slowly turning around, Isis saw what Shizuka was so reluctant to tell her.

"MY HAIR!" Isis cried hysterically when she saw that inches of her beloved hair had been burned, probably with electricity when she wasn't careful. "I knew I should have used a claw.." Isis sniffled at the sight of the wreaked hair.

Shizuka on the other hand look almost pleased and got out a pair of her surgery scissors. "A few small snips and it will be as good as knew," Shizuka beamed.

Before Isis could cry out protests, Shizuka took a good handful of the ebony hair and took a quick snip.

"Uh-oh..." Shizuka whispered.

"What's that suppose to mean? What did you do?" Isis cried nervously since she couldn't see what Shizuka had cut.

"No, it's nothing!" Shizuka lied. "I just need a few more snips to even this stray cut out!"

snipsnip "Um...a few more would do some good" Shizuka nervously chuckled as she took a few more.

"Hey! That last cut seemed close to the ear!" Isis cried out even more anxiously than before.

"Don't worry. Just a few more snips and the unevenness won't be noticeable."

"Unevenness? How much did you cut?"

Before Shizuka could stop her, Isis jumped out of the chair and ran to the bathroom mirror.

Shizuka plugged her ears just before a huge shriek filled the HQ. 

"I'M ALMOST BALD!" Isis said furiously, even thought her hair still could touch her shoulders. Steam was literally coming out of her ears but stopped when Isis saw a crying Shizuka in the other room.

She was in almost silent sobs when Isis approached her. 

"I'm so... sorry..." Shizuka whispered between sobs.

Isis had gained her calmness and smiled to Shizuka, "Hey, girl. It's only a few inches. It's not like hair can't grow back."

"It wasn't a few inches...It was more than a foot. I'm such a horrible cutter..." Shizuka blamed herself. "This isn't even the first time! I've been practicing for months now but I just can't seem to cut straight! I don't want to be here all my life."

"What do you mean, Shizuka? What's wrong with the S.B.?" Isis asked puzzled. 

"Why would anyone want to spend their whole life here! What kind of life involves stealing!" Shizuka cried out. "I want to do something with myself, Isis. And it doesn't consist of staying here forever. I've always wanted to be able to make other beautiful but look at what I did!"

"I don't know that you are talking about, Shizuka. Master takes great care of us. There's no reason to want anything else in life." Isis whispered delicately.

"But, Isis. You must have some dream, right? You must want to do something with your life than steal from others, right? You don't want to spend all your life here, do you?" Shizuka said hopefully.

Isis got up and walked over the window that showed the rising sun. "No, Shizuka. I don't have any dream. There isn't anything that I want to do with my life besides what I am doing right now." Isis whispered. 

Shizuka sighed for her friend. You aren't lieing, are you Isis? However, why do I feel like you are forgetting something.

Wow this is a huge chapter!

I'm sorry that Joey and Yugi/Yami and Bakura haven't been in the story yet.  
But don't worry! They will be in Chapter 4! And Anzu and Mai comes back in Chapter 4 too!  
Sigh I find this chapter so sad.  
In case you didn't get the point of this chapter, basically it shows that Isis has somehow forgotten her dream and maybe a certain golden rod had something to do with it winkwink  
PRESS THE REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! D pretty please!  
Reviews make Trustshipping very happy! 


	3. 3 The Motto She Followed

TRUSTSHIPPING HERE! CHAPTER 4 RIGHT HERE!

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Yugioh.

OH yeah...I finally did my bio! You people can see it now at 

CALLING YUGIOH FANS! I found such a great sounds site for yugioh Japanese. The sounds only take seconds to download, even on my slow computer! http/filldnothingness. ones at the bottom are the battle city finals ones. I love the IsisIshtar. File and you can even hear her footsteps in the Kaibasurrender. File!

To Angel6666: hi yeah I guess you are right about it not sounding like Isis...but I think you can give Joey/ Isis a chance right? And to answer your question, Doroboo is Bakura's first name in Ancient Egypt but mostpeople still call him Bakura. 

Isis got up and walked over the window that showed the rising sun. "No, Shizuka. I don't have any dream. There isn't anything that I want to do with my life besides what I am doing right now." Isis whispered. 

Shizuka sighed for her friend. You aren't lying, are you Isis? However, why do I feel like you are forgetting something.

CHAPTER 4THE MOTTO SHE FOLLOWS Thoughts are and remember...Cyndia Cecelia

Shizuka watched her friend stare the lonely sun chasing away the night. 

Isis Ishtar, brought to the S.B. at age 19 by Anzu Misaki because she was a witness of Anzu's mission. According to strict S.B. laws, witnesses were supposed to be killed on the spot. However, the young Anzu did not have to heart to kill her and brought her to Headquarters. If Anzu had been anyone else, Master would have gravely punished her. But Anzu was just too important to lose. Thus he took Isis in and she proved to be a natural Mission Type-Y thief. I haven't yet to see her fail a Type-Y mission

Shizuka took her eyes from her best friend to the black bag that Isis had filled with valuables that Shizuka has never dreamed of owning. 

With this last steal, Isis must have surpasses even Anzu on the rank list... Shizuka thought while wondering how Anzu will react.

Isis turned away from the calm ocean sunrise to see Shizuka eyeing the jewels. A smile came to Isis's face.

"Oh, Shizuka!" Isis gasped to break the uneasy silence. "You're birthday was last month! I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

Isis opened the black bag and offered it to Shizuka. 

"Pick! Anything you want!" she beamed.

Shizuka thought that her ears had failed her for a second. Was Isis offering her any one of these! There were diamond necklaces, shimmering gold bracelets, and every possible jewelry she could imagine. Shizuka felt her hand grasp a silver ring with a huge diamond with a pink tint. She placed it on her right ring finger and admired the way it shone in the light. A smile as bright as the diamond formed on her face. (if you want to see what the ring looks like..go here http/ also beamed at the way Shizuka admired the ring like a five-year-old with an ice cream cone.

She made a nice choice. Shizuka always has an eye for value.

Isis then noticed that in the bag were two other rings that looked just liked almost identical to Shizuka's ring. One had a lime green tint while the other one had a sky blue tint. She took the two rings out and put the green one on her finger and saw that it matched her eyes perfectly. 

And at that exact moment, as if it was a sign, a sleepy Anzu walked in. Her half-closed eyes disappeared, however, when she smelled the smell of dried blood and cleaning alcohol. She was about to ask Isis what happened but Isis seemed to have a more urgent question.

"Anzu! What happened to your hair!" Isis cried out in surprise.

Shizuka slightly flinched at that question while Anzu playfully glared at Shizuka. 

"A pair of stray scissors found its way to it, I guess." Anzu ran her fingers through her hair that used to be to her waist. (Now it looks life the hair she has in the Anime) "I'm talking a wild guess and saying that the same pair of scissors found its way to you."

Isis chuckled and tossed something to Anzu. When she caught it and look at it, she saw the ring with the blue tint diamond.

"Now we each have one," Shizuka giggled as she showed Anzu her hand.

Anzu smiled and said, "Yes, it's a symbol of our friendship." (Doesn't that sound familiar) Everything just felt right when all three of them were together.

"Now don't keep up in suspense, Isis! Tell us about your mission," the curious Shizuka begged. She always loved hearing about the missions of her friends since she never went on any. 

"Well," Isis began as she took a seat on Shizuka's bed. "The target was Otogi-san, creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters and a multi-million at age 18. Japanese, jet black hair in a long ponytail with a few stray bangs. A teen idol for good reasons and an ego to match. I submitted a fake resume but I doubt he even read it before he hired me to be his marketing director. I mean...I applied for coffee-making job! One look at that guy and I could tell he goes for the half-hyper, half-mature type of women." 

This is where Anzu starts to tune out. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in Isis's mission, but she disliked Isis's cynic belief in men.

Anzu remembers what Isis once told her.

FLASHBACK of two years ago

"Guys prefer a type of girl like girls prefer a type of flower. Some breeds are just more desired. There's a reason why roses sell faster than daisies." Isis said quietly. 

"What type are you, Isis?" Anzu asked.

Isis gave a weak and sad smile. "I'm a desert iris."

"What kind of flower is that? I've never heard of it."

Still smiling that sad smile of hers, Isis said, "It's a flower that isn't often sold in stores. Because if it was, it would wither away before someone would buy it."

END OF FLASHBACK

Anzu pitied her friend for not having anyone to put her faith in. 

Oh, Isis...One day, you will be proven wrong. One day, the manager will order a desert iris and put her in the window. Then she will sell faster than ice cream on a summer day. I wasn't sure of it two years ago, but I am now.

"And then, he was so drunk that he collapsed on the floor. That's when I made my getaway to the museum," Isis finished her story to Shizuka. "That was only this morning too."

Shizuka had been paying attention the whole time while Anzu was pondering away. 

Shizuka is like me...She's been here at the S.B. since she can remember. Ten years ago...when the S.B. was just starting, Master was desperate for new workers so there were many female child kidnappings around Japan. Mostly only the orphan ones, like me... Shizuka had a family though... When she was brought here, all so could talk about were her mother and brother...

"So I'm done. What has been happening here while I was gone?" Isis asked. 

That question finally brought Anzu away from her ponderings. It wasn't often that she had these flashbacks to her past...

"Cyndia-san died..." Anzu said bruntly, as if she had been waiting to tell Isis the whole time.

"How!" Isis said with a shocked face.

"She was found dead a week ago outside the HQ and was buried at sea." Shizuka said quickly, so quickly that she sounds cold.

"Shizuka-chan? You don't seem that upset about it." Isis acquired.

Shizuka just gave a small hmph and looked away. It was then that Isis remembered that Mai and Cyndia weren't exactly Shizuka's favorite people, and for good reason too. Since they were treated like royalty among the S.B., they definitely didn't give the insignificant doctor, who they never needed to visit, the time of day.

"So how is Mai-san taking it...?" Isis asked even though she could guess the answer.

"She wouldn't come out of her room for a while but after that, no one has seen her and she's not in her room." Anzu answered.

"Where did she go?"

"No one knows for sure actually. There are rumors that she jumped into the sea but I don't think Mai-san is the type to be that emotional. I personally think she just went on another mission."

The door suddenly opened once again and a tall figure walked in and said, "Actually, Anzu. You are quite right."

"Master!" The three girls all stood up and gave a small bow. 

"Isis, I see that you are back." Master said.

"Yes master. I returned about an hour ago." Isis answered obediently.

"I heard..." Master smirked. "Those lungs of yours probably woke up the whole HQ. That was quite unnecessary, Isis. Especially since your hair is perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry, Master. It won't happen again." Isis nodded callously. 

Shizuka on the other hand was whimpering again because she blamed herself for getting Isis in trouble. Isis silenced her with her Don't-worry-Master-can't-get-mad-at-me face.

"Now to business. I didn't come here to scold you. I came to see the fruits of your last mission." Master continued.

Isis handed Master the black bag and knew that it would appease Master's slight anger. And she was proven right by Master huge selfish grin as he opened the bag. 

"My, my, my. Very impressive. I want to congratulate you, Isis. You are now #2."

"#2!" Anzu cried out shocked and before Isis could say the same thing.

"Yes, Anzu. Isis has beaten you. And earlier than I expected if I may say so myself. That puts you at #3 then, Anzu. See what happens when you take a vacation." Master said with a smirk.

"But you haven't given me an assignment for months." Anzu cried anxiously.

"Then I guess today is your lucky day. I came to give you and Isis your new assignments. You two will be working together on this one." Master proceeded to tell Isis and Anzu about the M. Items and the magical abilities they contained.

"One was found by Cyndia before she died and Mai is on the trail for two more. The last four have been located to be all in Domino, Japan. I understand that that was where you just were, Isis. Try to avoid Otogi while you are there. I know another mission right away in the same city is risky but I believe you can pull it off. Anzu, you will take on Yugi Moto who has the M. puzzle. He will be easy to locate since he goes to the high school there. Isis, I don't have a name for you yet but your target is a boy of the same age as Yugi. He doesn't attend the high school but he is often seen carrying the M. rod around on this back so you will be able to tell who he is.  
And Shizuka!"

Shizuka jumped at hearing her name.

"I need you to go with Isis and Anzu." Master continued.

Shizuka's eyes opened. Was Master giving her a mission!

"There is a person there that owns me a bit of money. Go retrieve it." He hands her a piece of paper with an address.

"But you said that there were four items in that city!" Shizuka blurted out but covered her mouth right away. Isis and Anzu were also shocked that she actually said that.

"Why do you care?" Master said coldly while raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Shizuka started quietly. "Master...I haven't left the HQ for ten years. Can't I take a mission?" She continued when Master didn't interrupt. "Since I will be going to Domino anyway, can't I help Isis-san and Anzu-san with their mission! Please Master! Just this once!"

Master chuckled. The silly girl actually thinks she can actually take on a mission. Who does she think she is? Actually, I think I will give her a mission just for her to fail. Just to show her how pathetic she is...I'll give her the hardest target, the one I was saving for Mai when she returns.

"Alright, Shizuka. You get a mission. Your target is Kaiba, owner of the M. Necklace. CEO of Kaiba Corp. He also goes to school with Yugi Moto. Shouldn't be too hard for you."

Shizuka was ecstatic and gave a quick nod. She wasn't going to fail this one when this was her only change to prove herself. 

Master turned to leave and said, "Remember girls. They need to be brought her before the 26th of the last month." Master said right before he left, "Take the jewel bag to the storage room, Isis. And remember the motto girls."

Yes...our motto Anzu thought pensively. The motto of our lives...Seek, Seduce, Steal.

For a girl who loved the beach, Mai didn't think she would hate the desert sun this much. But as the noon heat wave set in, all she wanted was to return home. It has been a week since we last saw our favorite blonde princess but she hasn't gotten anyways. 

All Master could tell Mai about Shaadi was that he was Egyptian and since she is in Egypt, that did not help her one bit. And the fact that she didn't know Arabic did not help her one bit. At least the market place had SOME people that understood Japanese.

"Excuse me," she asked a tall man selling melons. "Do you know a man named Shaadi?"

She must have asked this question at least 30 times today and each answer was no more helpful than the last. Like the other answers she's gotten, the man just grunts, indicting that if she wasn't here to buy melons, he had no business with her.

"How rude," Mai said. "Nobody here knows how to treat a lady."

"And how exactly do you expect to be treated when you haven't shown any them any reason to respect you," said a deep voice behind her.

Mai turns about to see a man about her height with a white turban and a giant golden cross around his neck. 

"Who are you to ask!" Mai said angrily.

"I am the only person who can answer your question. And if you expect an answer, follow me." The man turned around and walked into an alley. Not knowing why, Mai quickly followed him.

Just when the voices from the market place faded, the man stopped and turned to face Mai with his dark green eyes. 

"The balance of good and evil has been disturbed. Someone has taken the M. Eye," the man said so quietly that Mai almost couldn't hear him.

Without warning, Mai saw the man take the giant golden cross from his neck and plunged it into her forehead as if it was key. The shock made her mind freeze and everything turned black.

The man, who we all know is Shaadi, walked down a long and dark stone hallway in Mai's mind.

What is this? he thought, Her mind seems so empty and quiet.

Finally he reached the end of the hall and found a lilac door with a princess crown design on it. He opened the door and was expecting secrets and maybe some memories, but all he saw was a huge blinding white room. He entered the huge room and searched for something relevant, maybe a weapon or something. 

Then he saw what he was looking for, but it wasn't what he expected. In the middle of the blinding room sat Mai. Not just any Mai, it was little Mai no more than five years old playing in a sand box. 

The sand...it's black. And the room...The sand box is the only thing in it. And the whiteness, it stands for purity. But then why is the sand black! Maybe...maybe the huge white room stands for something else...something like...loneliness.

Then suddenly the little Mai looked up from her sand castle. She looked so happy to see someone else and ran to Shaadi.

"Hi! I'm Mai!" she beamed a toothy smile. In a baby voice, she said, "But don't make fun of my name okay? I don't like it when the other kids do that..."

"What other kids?" Shaadi asked curiously.

"The ones that left me here..." Mai said sadly. "But that's okay Mister. Because you will play with me. Right?"

Holding the man's hand, Mai dragged him to the sand box. She stepped inside and gestured for him to do the same. But when Shaadi reached to grab some sand, it burned like hot coals. 

What is going on! The sand seems harmless what it burns when I get too close. How can the girl stand the heat? Shaadi thought.

Mai seemed to be able to read his mind and said, "I know it's a little hot at first. But you get used to it." Mai opens her hands to reveal red burn marks. Her hands as his last sight, Shaadi left something pull him away and out of the room. As he was dragged away, the little Mai cried out and ran after him, but she was slow and fell crying on the ground. 

Shaadi found himself lying next to the unconscious Mai back in Egypt. 

This woman...You can't tell at first, but if you look at her hidden hands, you can tell that she had experience a lot of pain. How sad she looks in her sleep...

"Isis! Stop driving so fast! The speed limit is 40!" Anzu cried out in fear. 

Isis slowed down but was still passing the speed limit. With the top down, the three girls sitting Isis's silver convertible were enjoying the wind blowing through their hair. They had arrived in Downtown Domino and Isis found a place to park. 

"Alright, we meet back here at sunset," Isis said ready to go.

Anzu and Isis seemed completely aware of what they were doing, but Shizuka was just sitting there nervously.

"Um..guys?" Shizuka said quietly. "What am I suppose to do?"

Anzu seemed shocked for a second. "Well, we are in a new city so we need split up to find somewhere to stay for a couple of months. We also explore the city to get a sense of our surrounds." Anzu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh...Then what do I do?" Shizuka asked nervously.

Anzu rolled her eyes. But Isis saw that and said, "Anzu, you should give her a break. You know she's new at this."

Anzu sighed, "Yeah you're right. Why don't you run that errand Master gave you and we will do the other things."

Isis smiled encouragingly, "That's right. I will find a housing place and Anzu can explore the city."

The three girls then went their separate ways. (Why don't we follow Anzu okay? )

She was supposed to explore the city and maybe buy a map or something. But Anzu walked by an arcade and she just couldn't resist. She found herself entering and casually found the DDR machine. She thought a couple of games couldn't hurt.

But when she got there, she saw that a couple of boys were already there. 

"Damn! I could have sworn I nailed that song!" a tall boy with blonde hair cried.

"Joey, you are suppose to hit the buttons right when the arrow reaches it, not whenever you want to," said a short boy with tri-colored hair.

"That's right, Joey. But why don't you try an easier song this time," suggested another boy with long silvery white hair.

"Oh come on, Yugi," said the first boy. "This is harder than it looks. Why don't you give it a try?"

Yugi? Stunned, Anzu thought, Isn't that the name of my target!

In case anyone was confused, The motto she followed means Anzu. Mai was chapter 1 and 2 while Isis was chapter 3. Chapter 5 will be Anzu again. Chapter 6 will obviously be Shizuka.

Oh my goodness! This chapter was TEN pages! That's even longer than my last chapter! Well I made it long to make up for the delay. Sorry guys. School finals come before Yugioh! Now I just have to wait for the results ;;

REVIEW! PLEASE! YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE REVIEWS! JUST SPEND ONE MINUTE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OR WANT IN THE STORY! 


	4. 4 The Boys She Met

TRUSTSHIPPING HERE! Chapter 5 The Money She Needs isn't my best chapter...;; but I love the part with Shizuka and Cadeline

ARGH I"M SO MAD! I JUST FAILED MY DRIVERS TEST STUPID! and I didn't even make any errors! All I did was ONE big error...I used the wrong lane to turn...

http/ ----about Pandora

http/ ---------this site has like every single character...it even got Yugi's mom who was cut from the dubbed version

http/ ----Cadeline!

http/ ------adorable pic of Cyndia that makes her look like Mai! A LOT!

Okay okay translations:

Cadeline----- Catherine

Pandora ------ Arkana

Angel6666: yay! you got it! It's Catherine aw you don't know who she is! She's this girl that looks kind of like Anzu from battle city. So you can put the story you want my next story to be in your review k? bai!

Alea Ishikawa: oh my goodness! I can't believe I made so many spelling mistakes just because I was typing so fast….how stupid of me…thanks for point them out! And I changed Cecelia back to Cyndia…I kind of forgot that I am using only Jpn names

ChAPTER 5 THE MONEY SHE NEEDS

"Come on, Yugi! Give it a try!" The blonde boy shoved his short friend onto the DDR platform.

"But Joey…" Yugi whined. "You know that I got two left feet." He turned around and saw Anzu inspecting them.

"Oh, Miss!" he called out to her. "Are you waiting?"

She seized this opportunity to give him her best closed-mouth smile and nodded. Yugi turned a pale pink and quickly gave up his spot to Anzu.

"What's wrong?" she asked in that honey voice of hers as she walked up the platform. "Why didn't you take a turn?"

Yugi still had that pink tint as Anzu looked him in the eye. She took his change to examine the gold object hanging from the boy's neck. It was an upside down pyramid. 

Kids these days got the weirdest tastes in jewelry. I wonder where he keeps the M. Puzzle if he has it…

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting, Miss," Yugi blurted out nervously. "Besides, I've never played it before…"

"Never before?" Anzu asked innocently, making sure that all her charms were turned on. "Then maybe I should give you a demonstration, eh?"

"Oh, y-you don't have to-" Yugi was stopped by Joey covering his mouth.

"Chill, Yuge… You wanna see her dance or what?" Joey whispered.

Ansu picked her favorite song, Butterfly, and waited for the game to begin. She had played this song hundreds of times and each beat was already carved into her heart. She hit each beat almost perfectly and missed only a few.

She could feel the eyes staring at her back and welcomed the attention. The song eventually ended and the adrenaline in her veils slowed down. She turned around to see the boys in pure amazement. Yugi started to open his mouth, but Joey beat him to it.

"Wow! You're great!" he exclaimed. "What's your name by the way..?"

Bakura nudged Joey in the ribs and gave him the Don't-Be-So-Rude face.

"It's Anzu, Anzu Mazaki," she beamed while offering her hand to Joey, which he took.

"Well, Miss Anzu, are you new here?" Yugi finally spoke up, "because I've never seen you around town."

"Yup, just got here today actually. I'll be starting senior year down at the high school soon," she said while running her fingers through her short chocolate hair.

"Really!" Yugi said sounding excited. "Us too!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Joey began. "So you are saying that you've never had a Domino burger or Domino chili fries or have even seen one of Domino's game shops!"

Anzu shook her head innocently. Joey on the other hand seemed excited.

"Well, Yugi, Bakura. I think Anzu here needs a Joey-fied full tour." He said in that mischievous voice of his.

"And what exactly," Bakura spoke up in an amused tone, "is a Joey-fied tour?"

"Why Bakura!" Joey faked surprise, "It's only the best and coolest tour available to new Domino residents. And I think we have just enough time here to give Anzu the genuine tour. Don't you agree, Yuge?"

Yugi smiled and nodded, hoping that Anzu would accept. Anzu on the other hand was pleased with her great start. A little more of them charm and she would have the item in no time. She accepted the offer and she, Bakura, Joey, and Yugi walked out to the streets of Domino together. Anyone that they passed wouldn't believe that these four people had just met ten minutes ago.

"Cherry Ave…Cherry Ave," Shizuka whispered to herself as she walked around downtown. The only thing on the paper that Master had given her was:

Cadeline: 1395 Cherry Ave.

She knew that she could probably find the place quicker if she asked for help, but Shizuka was enjoying actually being out of the S.B. HQ. HQ was a comfortable home, but 10 years in the building almost drove her crazy.

Not aware of where she was walking, Shizuka caught sight of a huge shop. The beautifully decorated shop was actually a spa and style shop. Having never seen anything like it for all her life, Shizuka excitedly walked to the door. It was then that she caught sight of the address: 1395 Cherry Ave.

This spa is the place that I was suppose to go to? Why would anyone here own Master money?

Shizuka entered and was greeted by a woman at the desk.

"May I help you, Miss?" the woman asked.

"I'm here to see Miss Cadeline," Shizuka said, trying to sound business-like.

The woman slightly frowned and said, "The mistress of the spa house is on break right now. Do you have an appointment?"

"N-no," Shizuka said nervously but recovered her composure. "But this is urgent business."

The woman sighed and led her across the waiting room to the second floor and knocked on a door.

"Mistress," the woman called out. "Someone has urgent business with you."

A long minute passed before a feminine voice answered, "Send her in."

The worker opened the door and Shizuka stepped inside. She has expected to see an old woman as the mistress of this huge spa house, but the woman standing in the room was not old nor even close.

Instead Cadeline was a young woman in her mid-twenties. She had bright blonde hair that didn't touch her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes seemed hypnotic, sort of like Anzu's and Isis's, the eyes of a seductress. (AUTHORS NOTE: Cadeline in America is Katharine- who is the fiancée of Pandora/ Arkana)

"I'm sorry to interrupt you so suddenly, but I, Shizuka, came on behalf of Master in order to-" She stopped when she saw Cadeline approach her.

The woman's eyes pierced into Shizuka as if she was reading her. She only stopped when she was no more than a foot away and Shizuka felt slight uncomfortable with the closeness. 

Cadeline brought a shiny piece of plastic to Shizuka's face. Shizuka took it and saw that it was just a normal bank card.

I bet there's probably thousands of dollars in here… Her hand trembled at the idea.

"Master will find the million dollars in there" Cadeline said callously, as if it was like giving away a penny.

"A million!" Shizuka cried out.

"Yes…" Cadeline raised an elegant eyebrow in suspicion. "Did Master not request my annual payment?"

"H-he did…But I didn't think this much.." Shizuka said timidly, even though Cadeline gave her no reason to be scared. "May I ask why you owe Master so much money?"

Cadeline's eyes narrowed and turned cold. "I don't owe Master anything."

"Then why the million- What a minute!" Shizuka realized something. "you called him 'Master' "

"So?" Cadeline asked, not catching on.

"That means…you're an S.B." Shizuka whispered, unsure of herself. 

Cadeline sighed sadly and took a seat. "No…I WAS an S.B. I'm free now."

"But Master won't let anyone go…" Shizuka said.

Cadeline had an expression on her face that looked like the cross of a smirk and a smile. 

"He made an exception for me," she said proudly.

Cadeline could sense Shizuka's curiosity and kindly gestured her to sit down. She then began to tell her the story of her life…

"I grew up on the streets of Tokyo. When I was about you're age, during the decline of the S.B. , Master found me and offered luxury if I just swear eternal loyalty to him.  
I obviously agreed and life became great for a couple of years. I was a top Type-Y agent. I was respected, and I had everything I could want. The only thing missing…was freedom. A few years ago, I was sent to take out Pandora, the infamous magician who was worth billions. I had him hook, line, and sinker but by then…I was tired of this thieving life. In fact, I had been wanted to open a spa house for most of my life…  
So I made a deal with Master. One million dollars per year till death for my freedom. Pandora was much a sucker that he was more than willing to pay for it…"

"But…does Pandora know that you were sent to take him out?" Shizuka interrupted.

"Yeah, isn't he stupid? That idiot was willing to trust me…this dirty, deceiving thief… He's too stupid for his own good…"

"So…he pays for your freedom and you treat him like this!" Shizuka said slightly angered. 

Cadeline's eyes narrowed, "Hey! I married the idiot didn't I?" Her eyes then softed and she sighed, " Shizuka-san, take it from me. If you want to be free, all you need a love-sick billionaire. Domino has plenty of them, like Kaiba-san and Otogi-san. You don't even need to love him back, as long as he forks over a million per year, your life will be secured."

Shizuka couldn't help but nod. She knew it was a cruel plan for happiness, but it just sounded so appealing. 

Kaiba-san…that's my target…could I actually pull it off? Should I?

Shizuka whispered, " I can't believe you don't love a man that loves you so much…"

Cadeline had another funny expression on her face. It looked like she was happy yet sad at the same time. "Shizuka-san, just because I think Pandora is the biggest idiot in the world, doesn't mean I don't love him."

Shizuka slightly blushed at her rude mistake while Cadeline just smiled.

Cadeline continued, looking astray, "It's just better to not love the guy..."

'Why, Miss Cadeline."

Cadeline turned to meet Shizuka's eyes. "In case he doesn't love you back, Miss Shizuka."

She lightened the tense mood with a smile. "But I can see by the ring of your finger that you're a great agent, Shizuka-san. I have told you all the things you need to be finally free."

Blushing even more, Shizuka said, "Your mistaken, Miss Cadeline. I'm just a humble S.B. doctor…I've never even been on a mission. This ring was just a gift from my friend, the real top agent. She also has one just like it that matches her pretty eyes."

Cadeline looked a little disappointed yet not shocked. "Don't be discouraged, Shizuka-san. I believe that you hold great potential." 

Shizuka nodded and walked out of the room.

Now where is that hairdresser's place... Isis thought as she scanned downtown Domino in a white sundress with a low back. She had been thinking about getting her hair re-done ever since that incident with Shizuka and the scissors. Where is that famous hair place anyway. It is suppose to be on this street...

"Oh here it is!" Isis cried out when she saw the Cherry Spa & Styles Shop. She walked in and was greeted by a woman at the desk. And yes it's the same one.

"May I help you, Miss?" she asked

"I want a hair trim and a shampoo." Isis has been here before.

"Only the spa is open today. Our main hair stylist is here but Miss Cadeline is busy right now. Do you have an appointment?"

Isis rolled her eyes. "No but..." Isis took out a $50 dollar bill from her purse. "I think she can make time for me."

The woman nodded, taking the hint, and led Isis to another room and sat her down on a hair cutters chair.

"Miss Cadeline will be here in a moment."

Isis took this time to scan the room. It was better than she had expected. Everything was neat and had an elegant atmosphere. There's a reason why Cherry Spa & Styles was famous in Domino.

"Can I help you, Miss?" asked a sweet voice from behind.

Isis turned to see a young woman a bit older than her. She looked similar to Anzu, except with bright blonde hair. 

"So a trim and a shampoo?" Cadeline asked. "My, my. What happened to the ends?"

Isis chuckled, "A friends wanted to have a little practice for her hair stylist career."

"Well, tell her that she's got a while to go," Cadeline joked around before she put wrapped a cloth around Isis's shoulders and began to cut.

Isis was sitting there while Cadeline was professionally snipping away the stray ends Shizuka had cut. Half an hour later, Isis had a few front bangs, hair down to her shoulders, and a jasmine scent. Cadeline then led her to the pay counter.

"That's $75." 

Isis took out her credit card and handed it too Cadeline. It's not important to know how much money was in the account because it is probably more than Shizuka can imagine. After all, Otogi had paid Isis well. What was weird was that Cadeline wasn't taking the card...Instead, she was looking at the ring of Isis's finger. 

"You're an S.B..." Cadeline concluded.

How does she know! Isis slightly panicked but didn't show it. She swiftly pulled out dagger she had hidden under her dress and placed it at Cadeline's neck. 

"Password," Isis said coldly.

Cadeline on the other hand looked almost amused.

"Seek, Seduce, Steal," she stated while looking Isis straight in the eye.

Satisfied, Isis pulled the dagger away from her neck and put it away. 

Cadeline smirked. "Reaction time: One point three seconds. Threat of choice: Assassin's dagger. Rate of fear inducement: B+" Cadeline stated like a computer, knowing that she was pissing Isis off.

"How did you know….?" Isis asked while narrowing her eyes at the woman that dared to provoke her.

"You're Miss Shizuka's friend," Cadeline said calmly. As she took the credit card, Cadeline said in an awfully innocent voice, "I'm Cadeline. You might know me as 'The Magician of Deception' "

"The Magician of Deception? I've heard of you…they said you died on a mission." Isis said while hiding her curiosity. 

"And you can tell that I'm perfectly alive. I talked with Miss Shizuka just a while ago. So you two are on a mission in Domino?"

"Yes," Isis stated. "The M. Rod and M. Necklace. Know anything about them?"

Cadeline smirked, "Most people wouldn't know about those items, but Pandora has told me rumors about them. Apparently, Kaiba-san, owner of Kaiba Corp, holds an artifact that gives him clairvoyant abilities. That's why his stock and company is such a success. The M. Rod, I heard, is held by Kaiba's personal assassin. Whitish blonde hair with purple eyes. I saw him once when Pandora took me to a dinner party with Kaiba-san. His name is Malik and he carries the artifact with him 24/7. You can't miss it."

Isis nodded and turned to leave, but Cadeline's voice stopped her.

"Take these!" she said.

Isis turned around just in time to catch some keys on a key chain.

"950 Meadow Dr. My old house. Close to the high school. You and Shizuka can use it," Cadeline beamed a charming smile that assured Isis that she hadn't lost her touch as a seductress. After thanking her, Isis turned back around and walked away.

"Where is that girl!" Isis asked Shizuka angrily. The sun had set and they had been waiting for Anzu for over an hour in her car.

They then heard a few voices behind them and turned to see where it came from.

"Wow it's getting dark!" a blonde boy said.

"I'm sure Anzu needs to be going soon," a white-haired boy with an adorable smile said.

"Yeah, we should be going home, Miss Anzu." a shorter boy followed.

"Anzu!" Isis yelled. She wasn't exactly pleased with having to wait so long.

"Isis? Shizuka? What are you guys doing here...oh wait! I was supposed to return at sunset wasn't I?" Anzu remember innocently.

The two girls both glared at Anzu angrily with the Get-Inside-Now-And-Then-We-Will-Kill-You face.

"Fine...I'm coming..." Anzu gave in as she stepped into Isis's convertible. "Bye, boys!"

Isis drove away as Anzu waves goodbye to the three boys. Yugi and Bakura also waved back, but Joey was too busy taking last glimpses of Anzu's friends.

Shizuka and Isis on the other hand were too hungry from waiting for Anzu that they forgot about yelling at Anzu, only for a while though. There was time to get mad at her after some dinner.

wow another ten pages...I'm sorry it was so late...but school is starting and I got so much summer hw!

so to all my readers...Please review and tell me what you think of the story...I know this chapter was kinda boring...but i need to develop the plot...

and if you review...please don't put just "Good story. Please update." please just spent another minute to tell me a little more because I would really appreciate it! Thanks!

NEXT CHAPTER! CHAPTER 6----The Kaiba She Hates 


End file.
